Keeping Vigil
by brilliantbutton
Summary: Three part series about the aftermath of episode 4, in Molly, Captain James and Smurf's points of view.


When all the rift raft from capturing Badrai and all the other people that were in the truck over, Molly was left in the hospital wing, sitting between two beds. Smurf's and the Captains. One occupied, one empty. She anxiously stretched her fingers then rolled them up hard into fists. All the lads have been over to visit the two, and they all left Molly alone without asking any questions. The major had congratulated them on a mission well done but all Molly wanted to do was to yell at him and blame him for making them go on the mission.

She looked over at Smurf, who was fast asleep. His wound wasn't so bad so he would be on the mend, and if nothing worsens with a little bit of rehab he'll be able to go back to a normal life. She looked over at the empty bed where the captain was a while ago. They took him back into the operating room - his situation was critical but stable. Molly let out an inaudible sob and covered her hand over her mouth. She knew it wasn't Smurf's fault but she felt like blaming him a little for making a scene hence leading her to ID Badrai and the resulting contact. Molly took out the ring from inside her shirt and stared at it. She hadn't taken it because it meant that she was going to marry Smurf, her heart belonged to the Captain even if he did lie about his marriage and kids. Sighing, Molly dropped the ring. _He has a son. A son._ Even if he was separated from his wife she knew she had to be beautiful. If nothing else, if she and him didn't work out, Molly hoped that the Captain made it for the sake of his son. Smurf's coughing made her look up and she rushed over to him.

"Smurf? Are you alright?"

Smurf nodded and reached out to hold her hand, like he did the last time he was in a hospital bed. Molly instinctively wanted to pull away, still hurt about James, but knew that she should hold on. She didn't love him that way, but she didn't want him to die. He was still her best mate.

"You've saved my life again." He said softly.

"I did." She tried to make her voice as soft as she could, but it was still slightly cold.

"The boss man?" He asked, his voice slightly croaky. He was looking at Molly with so much hurt in his eyes. She knew he saw the moment between her and James. She sighed nervously and looked down.

"He's, uhh, in operation." She said, her voice slightly cracking. Smurf squeezes her hand and she looks up back at him.

"I fucked up, didn't I."

"You did a bit. It gave me time to ID Badrai though. Major said it was a success despite the injuries."

"I mean I fucked up you and me. You're never going to look at me again because of the boss." Smurf's grip on Molly's hand tightened. He wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm looking at you now, Smurf. And I've still got your ring." Molly said. She decided to try and be as strong as she could. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Smurf let out a single laugh.

"You still mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You still want to go to Vegas?" Molly sat down on the side of his bed, careful not to sit on any equipment.

"More than anything in the world." She whispered. Smurf looked at her doubtingly then looked away from her.

"You'll probably be off galavanting with the boss man somewhere."

"When you're ready to go to Vegas I'll be there."

"But you love him."

"I do love him."

"There's no changing your mind on that?"

"Not really, no. I still love him, even if he lied about his marriage and kid."

"He didn't tell you?" Smurf asked, his eyes wide. Molly sighed.

"No he didn't. But he couldn't just come up to me and say he's married. Or getting a divorce or whatever it is he and his wife are going through." Smurf nodded understandingly. Molly placed both her hands around Smurf's and squeezed gently.

"Smurf, I meant it when I told you that you're a top lad, and that I need you in my life. I do love you Smurf, just not in the way that you'd like unfortunately. And I promise we will go to Vegas one day, and whack down your dough like you want to. With me on your arm."

"Really? The boss man won't get mad?" Molly laughed.

"He'll have to deal with it because I touched your spit covered hand and made a binding contract with you." Molly grimaced and they both laughed softly.

"He's so fucking lucky to have you, Molls. So fucking lucky." Smurf whispered.

"You'll find someone, Smurf. You'll find someone so much better than what I can give you that you'll be demanding I give you back your ring immediately."

"I'll always love you, Molly Dawes. Even if I happen to find someone else."

Molly smiled and moved to softly kiss Smurf's forehead.

"I'm sorry about the boss man." Smurf said quietly. "I couldn't control myself when I yelled at him at the bridge." Molly looked down at their intertwining hands. Footsteps from the door made them both look up. Jackie was walking over with a plastic cup.

"Hey, I really should be telling you to get back to bed, but here's some water." Jackie handed the cup over to Molly and turned to Smurf.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said, looking intently at Molly. Molly swallowed a breath nervously.

"How's the captain?" She asked nervously. Jackie looked down slightly.

"Stable now but things still might happen. They're going to wheel him back in soon." Molly nodded numbly.

"Thanks Jackie."

"Let me know if you need anything." Jackie smiled encouragingly. She nodded to Smurf then walked off. Moments later a bunch of medical personnel rush in with a bed with Captain James on it. Molly lets go of Smurf's hand to move her chair and give space. One of the nurses recognise her - she was the one whom Molly asked about Sohail.

"He's much better than before, but we still need to keep an eye on him. He has a high chance of making it." The nurse said quietly to Molly as the other people fussed around James' bed. Molly smiled weakly and nodded her thanks. As the people left she looked over to Smurf, who tilted his head over to the side of the Captain's bed and nodded. Molly pulled her chair over to the captain's side. His eyes were closed and she could hear him breathing softly. She reaches out, wanting to brush his hair back, but stop short of actually doing it. Retracting her hand quickly, she uses it to cover her mouth as she sobs quietly, while Smurf looks on with a sense of hurt and awe.

_He's the luckiest bloke in the world._ He thought bitterly.


End file.
